When a patient experiences adverse effects (e.g., symptoms, reactions, side effects) of a health condition (e.g., disease, syndrome, or allergy), the patient contacts medical services. This may be difficult based on the severity of the adverse affects. Even if the patient is able to contact emergency medical services, the patient may not get through if the telephone lines are busy, the patient is put on hold, or the institution is closed. Once the patient reaches emergency medical services, the patient then has to convey what has happened, the patient's health condition, the patient's location, and so on. Again this may be difficult based on the severity of the adverse effect that the patient is suffering. Moreover, it wastes time that may be crucial to the patient's recovery.